Demencia
by NebilimK
Summary: En un accidente conocen a una extraña mujer que cambiará por completo la vida de los guerreros Z y en especial la de Trunks.
1. Demencia Capítulo 1: La mujer

Esto es un experimento. Tengo muchas ideas y creo que con esta historia podré desarrollarlas. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hago una historia en capítulos y no oneshots así que no sé lo que saldrá de aquí. Espero que os guste.

**Demencia; capítulo 1: La mujer**

Un haz de luz rojizo surcaba las curvas de la carretera al Monte Paoz. Era el décimo octavo cumpleaños de la pequeña de los Brief y sus padres le habían regalado el último modelo de automóvil, el CC Spyder. Se había jurado desgastar completamente los neumáticos camino a la casa de Pan. Su amiga estaba en el asiento de copiloto con una mano fuera del vehículo agarrando la carrocería para evitar tumbarse en cada giro. Detrás de la conductora estaba Marron, gritando escandalosamente.

- ¡Bra! ¡Por Dende! ¡Nos vamos a matar! -chillaba la rubia.

Duplicando la velocidad límite de la carretera, la piloto manejaba con maestría su primer coche. Ella había aprendido de su padre, uno de los hombres más impacientes del mundo y a la vez uno de los más agresivos a pesar de su educación a esperar por parte de un príncipe bárbaro. Sus capacidades innatas como híbrida sayán le proporcionaban unos reflejos envidiables.

A lo lejos, una mujer desorientada, harapienta y de cabellos alborotados salía del bosque. Desde esa distancia tendría que oír la increíble potencia del vehículo de alta gama. Sonaba como un rugido. Pero no. Sólo oía el silencio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como el cuerpo le pesaba. Arrastraba ligeramente sus pies desnudos y de planta desgastada. El viento ondeaba su ropa holgada manchada con sangre ya seca.

Avanzó despacio. Le costaba tenerse en pie debido a su estado, de hecho, se tambaleaba a los lados. Se paró en medio del carril, como si esperase su muerte.

- ¡Bra! ¡No te gires para hablar conmigo! -le regaña a gritos Marron- ¡Me pones de los nervios!  
- Lo tengo todo controlado, no te preocupes -trata de tranquilizarla la cumpleañera.

Pero la realidad, era otra. No se esperaba encontrar un obstáculo al doblar la curva. Aún así, le dio tiempo a frenar, dejando la mitad del caucho de las ruedas en el asfalto y haciendo saltar los airbags. Del tirón, la rubia se hizo una abrasión con el cinturón y Pan debido al mal ajuste del asiento, se golpeó las rodillas con la guantera.

Bra se incorporó con el cuello dolorido. Sus compañeras estaban paralizadas intercambiándose miradas. La conductora se quitó el cinturón y salió del automóvil. El humo que provenía de los neumáticos impedía ver lo que había delante suya.

A escasos centímetros de la defensa frontal del vehículo había una mujer tirada en el suelo. Miraba asustada el monstruo de metal que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos eran incapaces de estar fijos y temblaban como si también fuesen capaces de sentir miedo.

La joven peliazul se acercó despacio a la desconocida, agachándose ligeramente tratando de ver su rostro cubierto de una maraña de pelo. Era hermosa. Pudo observar su piel blanquecina y los moratones que la cubrían.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó tímidamente y preocupada.

Ella respondió cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos magullados. La hija de Bulma se acercó a ella y la agarró de los hombros suavemente.

Fue entonces cuando Pan salió del coche seguida de una Marron que tenía que apoyarse sobre el CC Spyder para poder avanzar.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? -preguntó Pan refiriéndose a la misteriosa mujer.

No sabía que responder. Siguió atendiendo al obstáculo humano. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, dejaba de temblar y parecía tranquilizarse con el agarre de la que podía haber sido su homicida. Bra quiso separarse de ella, pero no le dejaba. Ambas mujeres acabaron abrazadas.

- No tiene buena pinta, habrá que llamar a emergencias -dijo Marron responsablemente.  
- ¡Ni hablar! -salta la peliazul- ¿¡Qué le digo a mis padres!?  
- ¿¡Qué demonios hacemos entonces!? ¿No la habrás golpeado?  
- No, no le ha pasado nada.  
- Pues no tiene buena pinta -afirmó la morena.  
- Ya estaba así, mi coche no tiene ningún daño.  
- Casi nos matas -sentenció la rubia.  
- ¡Ayudadme a subirla al coche!  
- ¿¡Pero qué dices!? -le gritó de nuevo.  
- Calma -pidió Pan-, nos la llevaremos con nosotros hasta que se tranquilice y hablaremos con ella.  
- ¿Vas a llevar a una desconocida en coche a tu casa?  
- Por favor, Marron, cállate -se quejó Bra.  
- A mi me da igual -le respondió furiosa-, pero a ver si esta vez conduces como una persona normal.  
- No soy una persona normal. Por si no lo sabes soy la hija...  
- Me da igual quién demonios eres. Vas a conducir como una persona normal o hablaré con tus padres -amenazó.  
- Eres odiosa -le insultó la joven Brief.  
- Haced lo que os dé la gana -se tocó el cuello y la marca que se hizo por el frenazo.  
- Nos tiene que ver un médico -sugirió Pan al ver a su compañera y al ver sus rodillas enrojecidas.

Bra subió a la desconocida al coche. Le colocó el cinturón y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Le acarició el pelo, un poco asqueada por la suciedad, y al hacerlo, pudo ver la raíz rubia de su cabello. Desde tan cerca pudo ver sus ojos verdes, aunque las pupilas dilatadas dificultaron hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó cariñosamente, intentando empatizar con ella.  
- Ri... Rina -susurró.  
- ¿Rina? ¡Qué nombre tan curioso! -dijo sorprendida elevando el tono de voz y haciéndola estremecer-. Perdón, no quería asustarte -se disculpó bajando la voz y acariciando su rostro.  
- Tenemos que ver a un médico -exigió Pan-. La chica no tiene buen aspecto.  
- No... -volvió a susurrar.  
- ¿No quieres ir al médico? -preguntó esta vez Marron.  
- No me gustan los médicos.  
- A nadie le gustan -bromeó la peliazul arrancándole una sonrisa a sus amigas y a ella.  
- ¿Qué haremos entonces con ella? Necesita un médico -insistió.  
- La llevaré a casa y nuestro personal se ocupará de ella -explicó la hija de Bulma-. Os dejaré en casa de Pan y que luego te lleve a casa -indicó a la rubia.  
- Nada de fiesta, supongo.  
- Supones bien, Marron -dijo con algo de tristeza.


	2. Demencia Capítulo 2: Ojos verdes

He decidido contar con la historia de Dragon Ball GT, es mala, sí, pero no creo que necesite de Goku, Picoro (o como se escriba) o de las Bolas de Dragón. Usaré en este capítulo elementos que aparecen en el anime y que me parecieron curiosos (la torpeza de Trunks en DBGT al menos cuando se viste de mujer, por ejemplo... que por si alguien no se acuerda, el chico tropieza con el vestido de novia). No creo que esté metiendo la pata con nada. De antemano, me disculpo por el pedazo de ladrillo que os suelto en este capítulo, intentaré que lo próximos sean más ligeros y sencillos de leer.

**Demencia; Capítulo 2: Ojos verdes.**

Tras dejar a Pan y a Marron en el Monte Paoz, Bra conducía hacia su casa para atender a Rina, la mujer de la carretera. La decisión de conducir con prudencia alargaba el tiempo de viaje y en lo único que podía pensar la joven conductora era en absurdos. Se preguntó mentalmente si la mujer que le acompañaba podría ser la muerta de la curva o incluso si podría ser alguna clase de zombie mutante. Luego se preguntó si sería un nuevo enemigo, porque a lo largo de los años, el grupo -los guerreros Z y allegados-, había aprendido que las probabilidades de que una persona conocida por casualidad o por accidente fuese una nueva amenaza para la Tierra eran muy altas. No obstante, ella no temía por su vida, después de todo era la hija del príncipe de los sayanos y podría superar cualquier peligro. Además, su querido y admirado padre le había enseñado a dar golpes de volante capaces de dejar incapacitados hasta a un híbrido sayán. De hecho, lo había probado con Goten.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Estaba haciendo prácticas de conducir con su hermano y su amigo decidió acompañarles. El tonto de Goten sólo era capaz de hablar de su novia. La odiosa de Pares. Bra estaba desquiciada y quiso probar alguna de las técnicas que le había enseñado su amado padre. Principalmente eran para combatir violadores, secuestradores y asesinos pero valdrían perfectamente para los chicos de inteligencia limitada. Giró bruscamente el volante y Goten se abrió la cabeza contra el cristal. Aprovechando que además no llevaba cinturón, frenó de golpe haciéndole golpear contra el asiento de Trunks. Su hermano le gritó todo el camino hacia el hospital mientras ella era incapaz de dejar de reír. Vegeta estaría muy orgulloso de ella.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos dementes de Bra, la desconocida se dedicó todo el viaje a observar el paisaje de montaña. Tenía malos recuerdos de aquel paraje, pero éso no haría que dejase de admirar la belleza de la zona.

La vegetación se fue reduciendo hasta que el coche empezó a cruzar la jungla de cristal llamada Ciudad del Oeste. El tráfico les hizo parar en numerosas ocasiones y después de casi cuatro horas de viaje desde el Monte Paoz, Bra ya estaba en casa.

Por suerte no había nadie en Corporación Capsula. No era algo extraño. Lo mejor es que no tendría porqué dar explicaciones del estado tan lamentable de su acompañante. Su hermano estaría presidiendo la compañía familiar, su madre en algún salón de belleza y su padre -a menos que estuviese entrenando en la cámara de gravedad- estaría dando un paseo por la ciudad zurrando a cualquier indeseable que estuviese delinquiendo. Desde luego, a su padre le importaba un pimiento la seguridad de la ciudad mientras no afectase a la de su familia pero con la excusa de la justicia podía hacer lo que más le gustaba además de comer y su querida hija: luchar.

Bra le enseñó a Rina uno de los baños y le sugirió que se tomase una ducha sin prisas. Debía conseguir la ropa adecuada para una mujer tan alta y de piernas tan largas. Se estaba dando cuenta que aquella misteriosa mujer era sumamente hermosa. Demasiado hermosa para que le hiciese competencia en su propia casa, algo que ya arreglaría en un futuro.

Finalmente, después de recorrer todo el centro comercial, la joven Brief encontró justo lo que quería para su invitada. Era un vestido corto y rojo que parecía de fiesta, con escote sugerente y suave. Era bastante ajustado y comprobaría después que era perfecto para la silueta y las pronunciadas curvas de Rina. La falda era corta y desigual a los lados siendo uno más largo que otro y que hacía una forma en pico. Compró además unas botas negras y altas de tacón de aguja. Su nueva amiga parecería un putón, sí, pero el putón más sexy de toda la ciudad.

Rina no opinó sobre su ropa, después de todo, no tenía nada que ponerse. Bra le ayudó con el maquillaje para que se cubriese los rasguños y marcas además de arreglarle los tirabuzones de su voluminosa melena rubia.

Bra se mordió el labio inferior. Sentía envidia de su belleza, pero debía aguantarse, la culpa era suya por haberla puesto tan guapa, de hecho, le encantaba hacer todas esas cosas por ella ya que su amiga marimacho de nombre Pan nunca se dejaba.

Después de una sesión de manicura y cera, Bra terminó con el culmen de su obra. Hasta se sentía realizada. Si es que aquéllo era lo suyo.

Ninguna de ellas se percató que un hombre había entrado en casa. Había salido pronto de su trabajo tras escaquearse por la ventana de su despacho. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que lo haría. Siempre le gustaba llegar a casa lo suficientemente temprano para poder quedar con Goten e ir a algún bar a tomarse unas copas. Era algo que debía hacer si quería mantener una vida social saludable ya que la corporación absorbía todo su tiempo y Goten siempre estaba con su estúpida novia. Estaba deseando el décimo octavo cumpleaños de su hermana para que por fin la obligasen a ayudarle en el trabajo.

Bajo el brazo llevaba un regalo para ella. Era el casco firmado del piloto de fórmula 1 del equipo de su compañía y al que le gustaba tanto a su hermana. Ni tan siquiera lo había envuelto en papel de regalo, igualmente, no creía que su secretaría supiese hacerlo con una geometría tan alejada del típico regalo en caja paralelepípeda.

Sintió el ki de su familiar y fue hacia a él. Sin duda, era el de Bra. Avanzó y se la encontró delante de una de las habitaciones de invitados. Se extrañó al principio, pero supo que éso significaba que había invitado a alguien. Pensar que Pan podría ser la huésped le alegraba ya que no se despegaba nunca de él y tenía muchas aficiones en común. Pero la alegría fue mucho mayor cuando vio a la mujer que realmente pasaría la noche en su casa.

Al principio se sorprendió porque no sabía quién era esa mujer, pero después de observar detalladamente e inventariar cada curva se su cuerpo, fue incapaz de esconder su alegría. No era bueno con las mujeres debido a su timidez -que más bien era porque temía que lo amasen por su apellido antes que por lo que era él realmente- que sumado a su orgullo hacía que siempre le costase conocer gente nueva y sobretodo féminas, afortunadamente, su hermana, inconscientemente, le estaba presentando buenas candidatas para él.

Trunks era muy atractivo así que no pasó desapercibido para la invitada, pero para la sorpresa del joven, ésta echó a correr como si estuviese huyendo de él. Bra la exculpó explicando que lo había pasado mal a pesar de no saber la historia de Rina. Quizás fuese un buen momento para saberla. Recibió su regalo de cumpleaños ilusionada y dejó a su hermano para ir tras la rubia.

- Rina, ¿no te gusta mi hermano? -preguntó con un tono cariñoso animándola a que hablase.  
- ¿¡Tú hermano!? -se sorprendió.  
- Sí, ¿lo conoces?

No quiso contestar. Desvió la cara hacia la ventana, por la cual se podía ver la puesta de sol.

- Rina, necesito saber algo sobre ti, como por ejemplo, qué hacías en el bosque o qué te ha pasado. Comprende que no puedo alojar en casa a cualquier persona o ser que...  
- ¿Ser? -interrumpió.  
- Sí, por mi casa ha pasado de todo. Mi padre me contó que teníamos una rana que en realidad era un guerrero espacial que transmutó mal su cuerpo -dijo emocionada recordando la historia-. Desapareció mucho antes de mi nacimiento y según lo que me contó papá fue uno de los rivales que huyeron del infierno cuando...

La rubia empezó a ignorar a su anfitriona porque no le interesaba lo más absoluto la historia de su rana. De hecho, cuando oía la palabra "rana" le venía a la mente lo que le ocurre a una cuando le insertas analmente una pajita y soplas con fuerza. ¿Repugnante? Un poco. ¿Divertido? Desde luego.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo Bra despertando a la mujer de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que cuál es tu historia.  
- Me fugué de casa a temprana edad -mintió mostrándose demasiado inexpresiva- y he vivido en el bosque desde entonces. Un día un hombre me engañó y me encerró en su cabaña.  
- ¡Cuánto lo siento! -exclamó la peliazul afectada mientras que Rina ni se inmutaba. La rubia era mala mintiendo-. Ahora comprendo porqué huyes de los hombres.  
- No pasa nada.  
- ¿Chicas? -preguntó Trunks- ¿Puedo pasar o tu amiga va a huir de mí? -trató de sonar simpático pero causó el efecto contrario en la rubia, que ahora estaba molesta.  
- ¿Qué opinas? -pidió la opinión de la invitada.  
- Anda, pasa.

El pelilila entró tímidamente tropezando con sus propios pies a escasos pasos de Rina. La familia Brief aún se preguntaba de dónde había salido esa torpeza innata. Como resulta obvio, Vegeta asume que es cosa de la familia de su mujer. Al levantar el rostro tras impedir con el equilibrio de su propio cuerpo una caída idiota que acabaría -al menos temporalmente- con su ego hereditario, ve y se fija en los ojos verdes de la invitada y se enamora de ellos y de su dueña por completo.


	3. Demencia Capítulo 3: Bosque

Me hubiera gustado leer comentarios antes de escribir ésto, pero bueno, mejor tener capítulos en recámara que tardar meses en terminar un capítulo como ocurre frecuentemente. Gracias por aguantar mis escritos y mis idas de olla.

Como ha tenido una cierta aceptación, he decidido actualizar y subir este capítulo tan pronto. El capítulo cuatro lo subiré cuando tenga parte del quinto hecho, cosa que espero que no me lleve mucho tiempo, después de todo, los capítulos son bastante cortos en general.

**Demencia; Capítulo 3: Bosque.**

Sus brazos estaban agarrotados y su garganta seca le abrasaba. Una luz intensa azotaba su rostro blanquecino y sangriento. Su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto con una fina y casi trasparente sábana vieja y sucia.

- Buenos días -le dijo el hombre con risa irónica.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella lo observaba con odio mientras seguía los movimientos de su torturador, que estaba al final de la sala recogiendo unas cuerdas que había usado hace un día con ella. La habían colgado del techo para que la sangre le bajase al cerebro. Había pasado horas en esa posición causándole dolor de cabeza y pérdida temporal de la visión.

- ¿Lista para colaborar con nosotros? -preguntó.- ¿O querrás que sigamos con esta innecesaria tortura?

La mujer permaneció muda, ganándose un puñetazo por parte de su captor. Intentó revolverse pero su cuerpo estaba perfectamente sujeto por correas. Pies, manos y cadera inmovilizados.

- Rina, Rina, Rina... no quiero hacerte sufrir -le acaricia la cabeza-. Entiende que te necesitamos para nuestro plan.  
- No quiero ayudar -dijo al fin.  
- Vas a querer hacerlo por las buenas... -se acerca a su cara- o por las malas.

Mientras sucedía tal horripilante escena, las chicas habían salido a jugar al béisbol con trabajadores de la empresa de la familia Brief, de hecho, estaba toda la familia viendo como la joven Bra empleaba sus dotes sayanas para impresionar y asustar a los deportistas. Marron se había rendido al ritmo del partido pues sus aptitudes físicas eran nulas y muestra de ello es que estaba tumbada en la hierba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Pan jugó emocionada durante mucho tiempo, pero al ver que sus rivales no estaban a su altura y que les estaba metiendo una paliza demasiado humillante, decidió recostarse al lado de su amiga.

La peliazul sostenía ahora el bate. Era la primera vez que sostenía uno, de hecho, es la primera vez que jugaba al béisbol. Su padre estaba en la grada y ella quería impresionarle. El lanzador parecía decidido a eliminarla y hacía crujir el cuello en un intento de intimidarla.

- ¡Oye! ¡Guapa! ¿No querrás sostener mejor mi bate? -se escuchó desde las gradas.

Vegeta estuvo a punto de volarle los sesos al cretino pero su hijo, tocando su hombro, le pidió que no lo hiciese. Bra sabía protegerse sóla. O eso le habían tratado de enseñar durante largos meses desde que ella había pedido ser entrenada. Ella golpeó el aire con fuerza probando el bate. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces... cada vez más rápido hasta que accidentalmente soltó el bate que saltó hacia la grada golpeando la cara del pervertido "Uy, perdón, se me escapó". Su padre esbozó una sonrisa y animó a su hija "¡Buen golpe!". Bulma y Trunks se cubrían el rostro con la palma de su mano avergonzados por la escena. Marron y Pan se pusieron en pie e imitaron al príncipe sayán.

La joven casi desnuda estaba siendo desatada. Se acariciaba las muñecas y estiraba los brazos que estaban rígidos. No sería capaz de soportar otra sesión de tortura y se dio por vencido. Desde luego, no estaría orgullosa de su decisión, pero su vida era demasiado valiosa ya que era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo después de haber decidido echarse a la calle para poder llevarse algo a la boca. Sus padres fallecieron y heredó sus deudas que hasta ese momento eran desconocidas para ella. Tuvo que huir del lugar al que pudo llamar hogar para empezar desde cero. Un día se llamó Dinna* y un día fue feliz.

- Creo que ya sabes cual será tu objetivo -le dijo con recochineo-. Te lo repetiré.  
- Sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer -respondió para hacerle callar, recibiendo a cambio un guantazo.  
- He dicho que te lo repetiré -insistió.- Vas a conquistar y emplear tus dotes hipnóticas con un hombre de gran poder -le extendió una foto desgastada donde aparecía Trunks- y harás que trabaje para nosotros. Si te portas bien, seguirás con vida -amenazó- o sino te violaremos, humillaremos y te mataremos lentamente.  
- Lo haré -aceptó.  
- Te prepararemos para entonces.

Rina siguió con recelo a su secuestrador por la nave industrial y observó con detenimiento las herramientas y útiles desperdigados por el suelo y que un día fueron parte de un negocio automovilístico, de un taller. Debía trazar un plan para acabar con sus días en aquel infierno.

Los días pasaron y el trato a Rina no mejoraba. A la fuerza debía memorizar información de su víctima. Arrogante y narcisista era la mejor definición para aquel hombre tan atractivo de nombre Trunks. Trunks... ¡qué nombre tan extraño! Aquellos documentos que tenía enfrente a ella le advertían de su inteligencia pero a la vez añadían que era demasiado confiado. Tuvo que leer lo que parecía un drama familiar entre sus padres y cómo pudo haber influido en su manera de ser. Los documentos revelaban la timidez hacia las mujeres y lo sacrificado que era con sus más cercanos y con su trabajo, algo que no le permitía hacer nuevas amistades. La información sobre sus allegados no estaba clara y el hombre que disfrutaba con su sufrimiento le explicó que lo mejor era que conociese, dado el momento, esos detalles por ella misma para que no hablase más de la cuenta.

Trunks pasó esos mismos días delante de su despacho, haciendo que escuchaba a sus asesores y atendiendo los perfiles falsos que empleaba en las redes sociales para hablar libremente con Goten y otros contactos. Tenía que levantarse para echar a su padre que siempre entraba por su ventana para asegurarse de que estaba trabajando y no escaqueándose como solía hacer. Recibía llamadas de empresarios queriendo jugar con él al golf o invitándolo a partidos de tennis. Bastante monotonía. Terminaba el día yendo al baño para desahogarse sexualmente antes de ir a casa. Necesitaba una novia definitivamente. A veces se lamentaba por no haberla conocido cuando su madre aún le ayudaba en tareas administrativas y se lamentaba que a sus treinta años estuviese sólo. A eso se le parecía sin duda a su testarudo padre.

Llegó el momento en el que Rina estaba preparada. Físicamente estaba demacrada y en un estado lamentable. Sus captores, satisfechos, intentaron abusar de ella y de su debilidad, pero ella supo defenderse porque había ideado cientos de maneras de acabar con ellos. Los golpeó con una cizalla y los remató con un destornillador. Salió de allí camino a la carretera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Por su parecido físico con el álter ego de Lunch, me pareció correcto ponerle un nombre similar y si Lunch es almuerzo, Dinna (Dinner) es cena.


	4. Demencia Capítulo 4: Susurros

Gracias por los comentarios. Ya hay un quinto capítulo así que eso quiere decir que enseguida lo subiré. Espero que os guste. Este es mucho más interesante ;)

**Demencia; Capítulo 4: Susurros.**

La familia Brief fue encariñándose poco a poco con la hermosa Rina. Al principio Bulma temía porque esa mujer le robase a su marido, pero pronto recordó lo malo que era él con las relaciones personales y más cuando se trata de cuestiones amorosas. La primera vez que Vegeta confesó que tenía cierto interés en ella pensaba que la estaba amenazando de muerte así que descartó por completo la posibilidad de que su invitada pudiese llegar a tener algo con él. Lo que sí vio posible es que ella pudiese llenar el corazón de su solitario y ocupado hijo.

En su estancia en aquélla casa, la rubia estaba aprendiendo a ser más abierta y fue ganando la confianza de los miembros de aquella peculiar familia. La información de los documentos los mostraba mucho más siniestros y extravagantes. Era cierto que Bulma era iracunda, que Vegeta era cruel y presuntuoso, que Bra era retorcida y que Trunks era astuto, pero no los veía como amenazas a corto y a largo plazo. Se estaba olvidando de los días de torturas en el bosque. La convivencia no hacía más que mejorar.

Lo que mejoró sin duda, fue la relación con Trunks. Se veían a escondidas y de vez en cuando aparecía por su despacho a "darle un paquete". Se repetía la misma situación. Iba a su despacho con un paquete y acababa en sus brazos. La noche de su quinto mes empezaba igual, en cambio, sucedió algo que cambió los plácidos días de Rina.

Era un viernes noche y Trunks acariciaba su cuello dolorido mientras esperaba que le llegase de una vez el e-mail que necesitaba para saber si la oferta por una compañía era aceptada. Ella subió por el enorme ascensor camino la oficina donde el joven trabajaba. Su secretaria la dejó pasar con lo que parecía un sobre. Abrió la puerta y lo tiró al suelo. Trunks levantó la vista sobresaltado y sonrió al ver quién era la que entró de golpe en su despacho.

- Me has asustado -dice él.  
- Shhhh... -le manda callar.- He venido a darle una noticia horrible, jefe Trunks -dijo sensualmente.- Debe quedarse al menos una hora más para atenderme.  
- ¡Maldición! -exclamó fingiendo que le molestaba.- No quería llegar tarde a casa.  
- No se preocupe, jefe Trunks, su mujer no sospecha nada.

Ambos rieron y Rina se sentó en sus piernas. Se besaron en silencio e intercambiaron caricias. Al rato, ella, se cambia de posición y se sienta con las piernas a cada lado del pelilila. Empieza a desabrocharle la camisa. Él intenta quitarse la corbata pero ella no le deja "No, déjala, te hace interesante". Los besos continúan y la boca de Rina juega con la oreja del presidente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan atractivo? -preguntó pero sin necesitar respuesta.  
- ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de ti? -dice él sin darse cuenta que ha dejado a Rina perpleja.  
- No, no, no... -piensa-. ¿Sabes qué debo hacerte entonces? ¡No puedes enamorarte de mí!  
- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta él al ver que no reacciona.  
- Estoy bien, sólo que me has sorprendido -responde aún pálida.  
- ¿Te he sorprendido? -expresó sensualmente.- Qué rápido te he dejado sin habla esta noche.  
- Tú también me has sorprendido, _mi príncipe sayán _-le susurra.  
- Perdona, no te he oído, ¿qué has dicho?  
- He dicho que yo también me estoy enamorando de ti.

Continuaron con su labor cuando un sonido en el ordenador hizo reaccionar a Trunks.  
- ¡El mensaje! Espera, rubia -dice apartando a Rina de sus piernas.  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? -se enfada.  
- Perdón, es algo importante -y se arrima a la mesa-. Espera, esto no sé lo que es.  
- ¿Qué sucede? -se extraña.  
- Es un e-mail de mi secretaria. Qué raro -dice viendo el reloj- ella nunca se queda hasta esta hora.  
- ¿Por qué es tan raro?  
- Porque dice "Hazlo. Dijiste que lo harías."

Rina sale corriendo del despacho dejando a Trunks anonadado "¿Qué demonios le pasa?"

Esa misma noche, en la bolera se divertían Marron, Bra y Pan. Tomaron unas cervezas y hicieron algunas tiradas sin mucho acierto.

- ¡Somos malísimas! -se lamenta Bra.- Somos el hazmerreír de este sitio.  
- El anciano de la pista tres no lo están haciendo mejor -bromea Pan.  
- Bra, te toca -indica la hija de la androide.

La princesa sayán se prepara para tirar su bola roja. La acaricia con cuidado y se concentra en su enemigo: los bolos del final de la calle.

- ¡Qué bien agarras las bolas! ¿Quieres agarrar las mías? -se cachondea un chico que la observa detrás suya, a unos cinco o seis metros.

Bra prepara el tiro haciendo varios ademanes. Al echar el brazo hacia atrás suelta "sin querer" la bola y golpea al joven en la cabeza.

- Uy, lo siento... -dice fingiendo que se siente culpable- Marron, te toca.  
- Pero si no has... vale, voy -se pone en pie.

La peliazul se sienta y en silencio, choca los cinco con Pan.

- Oye, Bra, ¿qué tal Rina? -pregunta la morena.  
- ¿Rina? Bien, ¿por?  
- Nada, por curiosidad. No me acuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos, apenas sale de casa.  
- Debe estar asustada por el secuestro -dice entre suspiros.- Y a pesar de todo no quiere que mi padre vaya al bosque a darle una paliza a ese malnacido.  
- A lo mejor sufre síndrome de Oslo -sugiere.  
- De Estocolmo dirás -le corrige.  
- Sí, sí, éso.

Marron no consigue darle a ningún bolo y le da el testigo a Pan que sí es capaz de tirar un par de ellos. La cosa se estaba poniendo interesante.

- ¡Oye! ¡Guapa! -grita un chico tratando de llamar la atención de Bra.- Sí, tú, la peliazul sexy.  
- Otra vez... siempre lo mismo -se queja ella.  
- Creo que Pan ha ideado algún plan -señala Marron al ver como la morena le entregaba el bolo azul al pretendiente de Bra.

El joven iba a tirar la bola pero no se despegó de sus dedos y se cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

- Uffff -sopla la princesa sayán al ver el guarrazo que se metió el chico.  
- Somos malvadas -le dice la hija de Gohan a su amiga peliazul.- Y el pegamento nuestro mejor aliado -dice guardándose el superglue en el bolsillo.

Marron se cubría el rostro como si sintiese el mismo dolor que el chico que se había dejado media mandíbula en el encerado suelo de la bolera.

Trunks apagó su ordenador y se acomodó la ropa. Estaba preocupado por Rina, la cual se había marchado precipitadamente y sin razón aparente. El e-mail era extraño, pero no era capaz de averiguar qué demonios trataba de decir. Hablaría con su secretaria el lunes. Lo haría después de recibir al auditor.

Apaga las luces y se marchó por la ventana. Le dio el día libre a su chófer Jimmy. ¿Cuántos años llevaba ya a su servicio? Y a pesar de todo, conocía mucho mejor a la rubia que lo volvía loco. Cinco meses y había caído a sus pies. Para el colmo, su hermana, a modo de proyecto personal, la vestía y le compraba las ropas más provocativas.

El aire frío impactaba contra su rostro, pero a pesar de todo, no era capaz de cubrir sus mejillas enrojecidas. "¡Estoy enamorado!" gritó en el aire haciendo que varios peatones se parasen varios segundos intentando averiguar de dónde provenía el sonido. Dio varios giros en el aire y estiró los brazos para bañarse con el viento.

Rina estaba en su habitación arrinconada en una esquina. "Tendré que hacerlo. Tendré que dominarte. Tendré que hipnotizarte. Tendré que hacerte sufrir, Trunks. Maldito el día que aquél hombre quiso mis servicios. ¿Acaso no había acabado con él y su amigo? ¿Quién ha enviado el e-mail entonces? ¿Quién sabe que acepté el trabajo? Maldita yo por haber subido al coche y dejarme llevar al bosque. Maldita sea yo por haberme rendido. Por haber aceptado el trabajo de un tsufur."


	5. Demencia Capítulo 5: Demencia

**Demencia; Capítulo 5: Demencia**

"_Oye mi voz."_

Trunks se había levantado animado. ¡Era sábado! ¡Había dormido hasta las diez! Fue a la cocina en pijama y despeinado sabiendo que no hay nadie para recibirle. Toma el cartón de leche y se lo bebe de golpe. Suspira satisfecho y ataca al frutero. Una manzana y un plátano. Faltaban las mandarinas. Había estado su hermana.

"_Escucha mis palabras."_

Hace estiramientos y se escurre de la silla para ponerse cómodo. Intercambia mordiscos entre las dos frutas y mastica despacio. Era un día día sin prisa, sin estrés...

- ¡Trunks! -lo llama su madre- ¡Vístete rápido que vamos a la casa de los señores Benk!  
- Estúpidos señores Benk -los maldice.  
- Te he oído.

Tenía negocios con los señores Benk desde hace unos años, era una curiosa pareja homosexual con unos diseños y una concepción sobre la tecnología que le entusiasmaba a Bulma. A él desde luego que no. Cosas de sentirse acosado. Entre el "qué chico tan atractivo" y el "¿haces pesas?" ya tenía suficiente material para tener pesadillas durante todo el año. Su madre lo sabía, ¡claro que lo sabía! Pero era divertido ver como su hijo se sonrojaba y le pedía ayuda con la mirada.

- ¿También viene Bra y papá? -pregunta. La respuesta depende del humor que tengan ése día. Mientras, él no puede elegir.  
- No, van a patinar sobre hielo en una pista artificial que han abierto por la feria -comenta ella.  
- ¿Por qué no me entero yo de estas cosas? -pregunta retóricamente y suspira.- Termino de comer y me preparo.

"_Siente mi aliento."_

Chaleco de terciopelo rojo. Corbata granate. Camisa azulada. Pantalones de pana azul marino. Zapatillas negras. Pelo engominado dejando un mechón suelto. Colonia.

- Vaya, ni que te gustasen los Benk -bromea.  
- Cállate. Voy a decirle a Rina que venga. Hace días que no sale de su habitación -recordó entonces cuando salió corriendo de su despacho por el misterioso e-mail que su secretaria no pudo explicar. Desde entonces sólo habían hablado un par de veces.  
- Deja de toquetearte el pelo y ve con ella -sugiere su madre con una mirada tierna. Su hijo se había puesto guapo para una chica por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"_Piensa en mí."_

Golpea la puerta y nadie le recibe. Decide entrar. Escucha el sonido de la ducha. Su cuerpo se tensa. Su imaginación empieza a trabajar. "Tranquilo" se dice. Se acerca al baño y pregunta por ella. Sin respuestas. Eleva la voz. Empieza a transpirar. Su cuerpo se empieza a excitar. Pone su mano sobre el pomo y abre la puerta. Entre el vapor empieza a definirse una persona...

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? -grita Vegeta.  
- ¡Perdón! -se disculpa totalmente avergonzado.- Pensé que eras Rina.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Rina? -dijo con tono jocoso.  
- ¡Cállate! ¿Dónde está? -pidió aún sonrojado.  
- Rina está con Bra.  
- ¿Y tú qué...?  
- La otra ducha no funcionaba, ¿¡No puedo usar el baño que quiera en mi propia casa!?  
- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Tú a lo tuyo.

"_Piensa en mis palabras."_

El pelo de la invitada era tan suave que la princesa sayán estaba extasiada peinándolo. Lo llevaría liso, lo había decidido ella. La opinión de la rubia era lo de menos. Trunks arrimó el rostro por la puerta y observó la escena. Envidió por un momento a su hermana. Se acercó sigilosamente.

- ¡Trunks! -le grita su hermana- ¡Menudo susto!  
- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? -le recrimina Rina.  
- Perdón, no era mi intención -se disculpa.  
- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunta Bra con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño cortesía de Vegeta.  
- Quería preguntarle a Rina si se venía con nosotros.  
- Ahora entiendo porqué te has puesto tan guapo -apunta su hermana haciendo que hasta las orejas de Trunks se tornen rojas.  
- Me parece estupendo, me preparo y bajo, ¿no tendréis mucha prisa?  
- No te preocupes, esperamos por ti -responde con amabilidad-. Y tú Bra, ¿cómo convenciste a papá para que fuera contigo a la pista de patinaje?  
- Fotos comprometedoras -dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Es coña, le pillé de buen humor.  
- Ya, claro, me imaginaba algo así -contesta entre risas nerviosas.

"_Eres mío."_

Vegeta tomaba las manos de su hija con delicadeza. Ella empezó a darle instrucciones de cómo debía moverse. El sayán estaba avergonzado por mostrarse tan indefenso pero le tranquilizó ver que era normal no saber sostenerse en el hielo. Había otros padres e incluso abuelos haciendo el ridículo como él. Las risas de su amada Bra lo relajaban y se olvidó de todo. Cogidos de la mano, en una escena que jamás se repetiría por cuestiones de orgullo, rodearon la pista. La soltura hizo que quisiesen ir más rápido y coger las curvas con más atrevimiento.

En el centro de aquel espacio helado, su hija le abrazó. Deshicieron el abrazo pero sus rostros aún estaban cerca. Sus pequeños brazos sobre los de su padre.

- Bra, no -la rechaza aunque sin inmutarse de su posición.  
- Papá, no veo cuál es el problema -insiste.  
- En la Tierra no podemos hacer ésto.  
- Mi sangre sayán me pide que esté contigo -dice entristecida.  
- Somos terrícolas y viviremos bajo sus reglas. Nuestras reglas.  
- Te quiero papá y no entiendo porqué me rechazas -explica entre lágrimas.  
- No llores, te compraré lo que quieras.  
- Lo que quiero no lo puedo comprar. Te quiero a ti.  
- Ya lo hemos hablado, no está permitido ni lo permitiría tu madre -empieza a enfurecerse.  
- Te quiero.  
- Yo también te quiero pequeña -intenta reconfortarla acariciando sus brazos.- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí y comemos algo?  
- De acuerdo -responde más tranquila.- ¿Dónde comemos?  
- Aquí al lado.  
- ¿Al buffet libre? -se sorprende.  
- Sí, vamos a arruinarlos.

Se ríen y salen de la pista. Vegeta pasa su fornido brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y su amada.

"_Eres el príncipe de los sayanos."_

Rina y Trunks paseaban alrededor de la inmensa piscina de los jardines de aquella inmensa mansión. Eran acompañados por varios pavos reales, decoración cara de exterior y a la altura de la homosexualidad de los dueños. Hacía tiempo que no compartían un momento así. Observaron como Bulma y los señores entraban dentro. Ya estaban solos.

La rubia se abalanzó sobre los brazos del empresario cayendo en la piscina.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Así lo sabrán! -protesta como si de verdad le molestase aquéllo.  
- Ha sido un pavo real -se excusa con una sonrisa en la boca.- Lo que ocurra ahora sí será un secreto.

Se besaron y jugaron en la piscina. La temperatura corporal a pesar de ser amortiguada por la temperatura del agua subía a medida que bajaba el sol. Se arrinconaron junto al trampolín. Agarró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza inmovilizándola. Sonrisas. Besos.

"_Eres el príncipe de los sayanos y el rey del universo."_

Interrumpió el cariño que le estaba dando su pareja.

- Vamos mejor al cobertizo que hay ahí -ordena ella.  
- ¿Al cobertizo gay? -pregunta bromeando.  
- Sí, el cobertizo rosa de tejado verde rodeado de un jardín con pavo reales.

Con dolor en la boca por las risas y con los ojos brillantes de deseo, salieron del agua.

"_Yo te diré qué hacer porque eres mío."_

Trunks llevó en brazos a su amante y la llevó a la edificación de madera. Estaba abierta y en ella, una mesa de trabajo. La sentó y apartó las herramientas para poder tumbarla. Se subió a la mesa. Puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos. _"Así no me gusta"_ se queja ella. Empuja al chico y se pone encima. A él no parece disgustarle la decisión. Acercan sus rostros. Rina no le deja que le bese poniendo su mano sobre la boca.

- Oye mi voz -le dijo captando por completo la atención de Trunks.- Escucha mis palabras. Siente mi aliento. Piensa en mí. Piensa en mis palabras. Eres mío -continuó acariciando ahora su pelo engominado.- Eres el príncipe de los sayanos. Eres el príncipe de los sayanos y el rey del universo. Yo te diré qué hacer porque eres mío.  
- Yo... -no sabía que decir.  
- Eres mío. Eres mío y oirás mi voz. Escucharás mis palabras. Sentirás mi aliento. Pensarás en mí. Eres el príncipe de los sayanos.  
- Soy el príncipe de los sayanos -respondió sumergido en un éxtasis.  
- Perdóname Trunks. Yo no quería hacerlo. Yo te quiero.


	6. Demencia Capítulo 6: Coqueteos

Alguien se quejó en los comentarios por no tratar los primeros encuentros y el amorío de la pareja principal. Este capítulo trata de eso mismo, por otra parte, os dejo con ganas de saber lo que ocurrió después del capítulo anterior :D y sobre Vegeta y Bra... por favor, perdonadme :D Ya estoy con el capítulo siguiente. Ya es la recta final, espero que sean unos 12 capítulos en total.

**Demencia; Capítulo 6: Coqueteos**

Lavándose la cara estaba Rina después de pasar la noche en la casa de aquella familia. Su malestar se debía a los nervios que sentía. Había conocido accidentalmente a su víctima. Al hombre al que debía someter usando su poder. Hipnosis. Lo había perfeccionado con sus clientes cuando trabajaba en la calle. Los engatusaba con sus ojos y al final lograba que le diesen todo el dinero que ella quisiese.

Sus ojos estaban ojerosos. Le costó muchísimo dormir. Su instinto le decía que debía huir. Que debía marcharse en cuanto antes. Por otra parte, su instinto le decía que cumpliera el trato que había aceptado después de tantas torturas. Como si tuviese grabado a fuego esa misión.

A pesar de todo, había quedado gente infectada por Baby. Y esa gente tenía sed de venganza. Su plan, por lo que ella sabía, era hacer que uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la Tierra se uniese a su bando y no importaba los métodos necesarios para ello. Por ello habían contando con una puta como ella.

Pero ella los había matado. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Trunks era una víctima fácil. Era él o los otros dos misteriosos hombres mencionados en los documentos. Su padre y un tal Gohan. Sayanos. Malditos sayanos como los solían llamar.

Se secó el rostro y se vio de nuevo en el espejo. Su aspecto era bastante demacrado. Debía ir junto a Bra para que le aplicase algo de maquillaje. Era la única forma para que no le hiciesen preguntas. Oyó entonces a su víctima llamándola.

- ¿Rina? Hola, soy yo, Trunks, ¿qué tal has dormido? -pregunta tímido.  
- Bien, gracias -dice mientras se gira, sorprendiendo con su aspecto al pelilila.  
- No lo parece...

Rina trata de apartarlo para pasar y salir de esa habitación, pero le costó mover al joven. _"¡Qué fuerte!"_ pensó ella. Él sonrió y se movió tal y como ella quería. A la mujer esta sonrisa le pareció la cosa más bella del mundo. Acabó sonrojándose. _"Idiota, no le sigas el juego o tendrás que hacerlo"_.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí con nosotros?  
- No lo sé.  
- Quédate... uhm... quiero decir -respondía nervioso.- Nos gusta la compañía. La gente nueva.  
- ¿Tienes pocos amigos?.  
- La verdad es que sí, nuestra posición no nos permite tener demasiadas amistades -contesta aunque ella sabía la respuesta.

Van a la cocina y se sientan en la mesa. Su padre también había madrugado, se iría a entrenar dentro de poco. Él sonrió al ver la acompañante de su hijo pensando sabe dios qué cosas.

- ¡Papá, no es lo que parece! -grita rojo como un tomate.- Ella es una amiga de Bra, su nombre es Rina.  
- Lo que tú digas.

Trunks se marchó a su despacho dejando a Rina sóla en casa. Le indicó lo que había en algunas habitaciones de la casa incluyendo su sala de juegos con su enorme pantalla de plasma para jugar a la Capsule Station 3. Bra no se despertaría hasta más tarde porque hoy su madre no iba a estar en el laboratorio para enseñarle sino en un ciclo de conferencias.

Paseó descalza por los laberínticos pasillos y salas de aquella casa. Observó las fotografías que había sobre algunos muebles. Le hizo mucha gracias en las que salía Vegeta con sus hijos en brazos con cara de pocos amigos. Había bastantes de Bra posando como si de una modelo se tratase y en otro salía Trunks rodeando con sus brazos a un amigo suyo de pelo moreno.

Las habitaciones les pareció iguales. Todas tenían la misma disposición y los mismos colores, como si aquéllo fuese un hotel.

- ¿Te has perdido? -pregunta una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltarse.  
- No, sólo estaba curioseando un poco -se excusó.  
- ¿De qué conoces a mi hija?  
- Me la encontré en un bar y...  
- Mientes.  
- Bueno, lo cierto es... es que... -no sabía qué decir después de que la cortasen así.- Casi me atropella con su coche nuevo.  
- Eso suena más creíble -afirmó con su tono jocoso.- ¿Y por qué te invitó a quedarte?  
- No estaba bien físicamente y quiso que pasase unos días aquí.  
- Sé que no me estás contando todo, pero eres débil así que no creo que nos hagas nada.

Rina tragó saliva nerviosamente. Era inteligente.

- Ve a despertar a Bra, ya es tarde.

El presidente seguía las indicaciones de sus asesores y consejeros mientras se dirigía a su despacho. Observaba su reloj de muñeca y se desesperaba al ver como el tiempo avanzaba con lentitud. Su secretaria le esperaba con su café vienés que preparaba especialmente para él. Le entregó el correo y le leyó su agenda. Se alegró al saber que saldría antes porque un empresario no podría finalmente quedar para jugar al golf.

Bra se despertó con los toquecitos de Rina. Ella giraba a los lados como si fuese una croqueta y se estuviese rebozando en pan rallado. Se quejó y la maldijo en idioma sayán. Después de insistir un poco, la invitada pudo despertarla. Al apartar el pelo de su rostro pudo ver quién era la que había osado interrumpir su sueño y se levantó excitada queriéndola maquillar y preparar para ir de compras.

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? -preguntó cortesmente tras bajar del coche.  
- No demasiado bien, no estoy acostumbrada a tu casa -explica.- Y no me gusta tu padre.  
- Papá es genial, ya lo irás conociendo. -Se para y señala hacia una tienda- ¡Nueva temporada! ¡Vamos! -grita mientras arrastra a Rina.- ¡Tenemos que probarnos vestidos!  
- Qué alguien me salve -se lamenta ella.

A la noche, la familia al completo está reunida en la cocina esperando a que la comida esté lista. Bulma prepara la mesa con Bra mientras Trunks trata de sacarle tema de conversación a su padre que lo ignora por completo.

- ¿Te gusta los pimientos? -Bulma la hace despertar de sus pensamientos.  
- Sí, me gustan mucho. Gracias.  
- A la tarde vino Marron y me ayudó a hacer tiramisú, así que haz un hueco para él -apunta su nueva amiga Bra. Vegeta levanta el rostro y se tensa como un perro al ver una ardilla.- No le puse licor como a ti te gusta, papá -le guiñó el ojo coqueta.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? -pregunta Bulma curiosa a la nueva invitada.  
- No lo sé, no tengo donde quedarme -baja sus hombros.  
- ¿Dónde vivías antes? ¿En la calle?  
- ¡Papá! -le riñe su hija.- Vivía en el bosque y lo pasó mal. Luego te lo cuento.

Vegeta aparta el rostro hacia su esposa, que estaba echándole sal a la enorme fuente de patatas fritas. Estaba algo impaciente y a la vez incómodo por la visita. Era hermosa y le distraía. No quería que ni su mujer ni su amada hija lo notasen. No quería conversaciones ni discusiones por ello. Tampoco quería que Bra se mostrase celosa delante de Bulma. Había cosas que debía permanecer en secreto.

- ¿Vivías tú sóla? ¿No tenías miedo? -tenía curiosidad el pelilila.  
- Sí, vivía sóla. Es muy agradable vivir rodeada de naturaleza -improvisó- y ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que pasé miedo. Algunas noches las sombras y ruidos te juegan malas pasadas.  
- Te entiendo, pasé algunas noches en el Monte Paoz.  
- Iba hacía allí cuando la encontré -explica ahora Bra.  
- Es verdad, estabas huyendo del secuestrador cuando ella te encontró -apuntó Trunks tomándole una mano como muestra de simpatía y cercanía.  
- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Voy a reventarle la cara! -dice entusiasmado Vegeta.  
- No, no lo hagas por favor -pide ella.- Lo que me ha ocurrido está olvidado.  
- Pero... -el sayán no lo entendía.  
- Papá, no te preocupes por ella, ya le dije que podía contar contigo para ello -volvió a guiñarle el ojo a su progenitor.  
- Puedes contar conmigo también -continúa el hijo mayor tratando de llamar su atención. Ella quería ignorarle, pero se sentía atraída por su atractivo. Sus manos calientes y suaves tampoco lo permitiría.  
- Muchas gracias. No sé como agradeceros todo ésto.  
- No hace falta que lo hagas. Nos gusta la compañía -le responde ahora la señora de la casa.

La segunda noche le resultó más plácida. Las sábanas ya habían sido usadas por ella y se había acostumbrado al olor de su nuevo hogar. Sintió la necesidad de beber agua. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la cocina, topándose con Trunks.

- Buenas noches, rubia -saluda él.  
- Buenas noches, rubio -bromea ella.  
- ¿Sed?  
- Sí, mucha.  
- Tus ojos son más bonitos de noche -dice tímidamente.  
- Será porque apenas los ves -se ríe.  
- No, no es éso, la poca luz que hay ilumina tus ojos. Como si resplandeciesen -explica totalmente sonrojado.  
- Gracias -sonríe complacida.- Le sucede lo mismo a los tuyos.

Guardan silencio durante unos segundos un tanto incómodos. Trunks acaricia su nuca nervioso.

- En fin, ¿podríamos hablar en otro momento? -pregunta el joven.  
- Claro, no quería molestarte. Debes dormir.  
- No, no es éso, es que me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ti.  
- No deberías -susurra.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Estaría bien.  
- Oh, ya. Trabajo mucho pero para mañana podría hacer un hueco y salir a la hora de comer.  
- Suena bien. ¿Comeremos aquí?  
- Aquí estaría bien, serías comida de paparazzis.

Se despiden y Rina continúa su camino por la casa. Pasa delante de la habitación de su amiga.

- Buenas noches pequeña -oye la voz del sayán a través de la puerta.  
- Papá, no te vayas, quédate un poco más.  
- No puedo. Bulma me está esperando.  
- Dile que te fuiste a hacer ejercicio.  
- Sería mentirle.  
- No, porque sí estarías haciendo ejercicio -insiste.  
- Bra, no continúes, sólo fue una vez, no volverá a suceder.

Rina sale escopeteada de ahí totalmente avergonzada. No la habían informado de esa clase de relación que guardaba padre e hija. Llega a la cocina y bebe rápido, mojándose incluso la camiseta. Espera hasta que ve pasar a Vegeta hacia su dormitorio. Se metió rápido en su habitación y se gira llevándose un susto.

- Shhh... ¡no grites! -le pide Trunks.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dice aún sorprendida.  
- No puedo esperar a mañana, rubia.  
- De acuerdo, pero sólo hablaremos un rato.  
- Gracias. Siéntate.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Más cerca, no muerdo.  
- Vale.  
- Más cerca -dice impaciente.  
- ¿Más?  
- Sí, más. Así -estaban tan cerca que Rina notaba la respiración del joven en su cara.  
- ¿A qué te dedicas?  
- A nada en particular. Vivía de lo que me daba el bosque.  
- ¿Todo se limita la bosque? -preguntó pensando en la vida aburrida que debía llevar ella.  
- Así es, apenas pisé la ciudad.  
- Entonces podríamos salir un día, de incógnito, para enseñarte algunos sitios.  
- ¿A qué se debe el interés en mí? -trata de molestarlo.  
- Yo... -no sabía que decir.  
- Sólo quieres ser amable, ¿es éso?  
- Sí, sí, claro -dice nervioso.

Rina tenía el dilema de seguir o no con el juego de Trunks. ¿Debía caer en sus redes y empezar el plan que habían grabado en su mente o debía salvarlo de un futuro negro?

- Eres hermosa y pareces inteligente -apunta él, sonrojado y casi tartamudeando.

Se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había sido respondida. El plan debía empezar. Coqueteo, seducción, enamoramiento, posesión, destrucción.


	7. Demencia Capítulo 7: Un nuevo enemigo

Perdonad la tardanza. Esperaba terminar el fanfic en Enero. Este es el penúltimo capítulo (lo he decidido...)

**Demencia, Capítulo 7: Un nuevo enemigo**

Bulma se sorprendió cuando no vio ni a su hijo ni a su invitada en los jardines. Supuso que se habían marchado hace rato. Lo señores Benk se lamentaron porque Trunks no se había despedido de ellos.

Trunks sostenía en brazos a la rubia. Volaban hacia el lugar que le había indicado ella. Le repetía constantemente que era el príncipe de los sayanos y él, como un autómata, repetía sus palabras. El viento helaba sus cuerpos y al darse cuenta, el sayán empieza a emitir ki. _"¡Qué considerado!"_ piensa ella _"es mío, totalmente"_.

Empezó a descender hacia una nave industrial. La misma en la que Rina había sufrido tanto dolor y había llorado tanto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Trunks la apretó hacia él para tranquilizarla. _"Trunks, yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Ojalá un día me perdones"_.

Tocaron tierra y del interior del edificio salió un hombre con una cicatriz en el cuello. Ella había clavado allí un destornillador hace mucho tiempo. El extraño sonreía satisfecho y a la vez con rencor hacia Rina. _"Dije que lo haría"_ explica ella _"Ya he cumplido el trato"_.

El hombre emite una sonora carcajada _"Sabía que tenías agallas y que sabrías hacerlo._" Se acerca a Trunks y pasa la mano por delante de su rostro, esperando a una reacción que no llega _"Es nuestro"_.

Deja que pasen al interior de la nave. Se veía cambiada. Todo parecía más recogido, de hecho, ya no había herramientas esparcidas por el suelo. _"Han aprendido la lección"_ pensó ella mientras se asustaba al saber que no podría defenderse si llegasen a intentar hacerle daño. Entonces ve a Trunks. Como un gólem, haría lo que ella quisiese y éso la reconfortaba.

"_Ahora podemos dar un paso más en nuestro plan"_ indica el otro. Su torturador. El mismo que la había violado empleando un gato hidráulico. _"Ya verás la cara que pone el imbécil de Vegeta"_ anuncia despertando sentimientos de culpabilidad en la rubia. _"Y el otro no entrena, ¡será pan comido!"_ le responde el otro, el de la herida en el cuello.

Ella no sabía que hacer y su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola desde atrás. Acariciaron su cuerpo y rozó su rostro con el suyo._ "Trunks, te quiero"_.

"_Bien, tendremos al chico bajo tus efectos unos días para prepararlo todo. Debemos actuar sin permitir que los otros sayanos luchen juntos" _explicó acariciando la herida de destornillador _"Atraeremos a Vegeta sabiendo que os lleváis tan bien. No nos mires tan raro, querida, lo sabemos todo, no somos los únicos tsufur. Baby fue útil aunque pecó de prepotencia"_.

"_¿Sólo porque son sayanos?"_ pregunta ella indignada _"la venganza es absurda"_.

Se rieron. _"No es venganza, es colonización"_ dice ahora el torturador _"este planeta es óptimo para nosotros y necesitamos cargarnos a esos malditos sayanos para quedarnos aquí para siempre. Casualmente también llevaremos a cabo nuestra venganza. Dos por uno."_

"_Escribirás un mensaje a Vegeta pidiendo su ayuda. Para que venga. Se enfrentará a su propio __hijo. Esperamos que no sea capaz de acabar con su vida. Esos estúpidos sentimentalismos __terrícolas... Luego vendrá el otro y habremos acabado con los hombres más poderosos. Los demás __son inferiores al poder de Trunks y serán pan comido."_

"_¿Y qué le ocurrirá a Trunks?" _pregunta asustada. _"Cuando todos haya caído, será su turno" _le responde él.

Se agachó y se tumbó en posición fetal. Las lágrimas salían solas de su rostro. Trunks intentaba consolarla acariciándola con cariño, haciendo que se sintiese incluso peor. _"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida..."_ gritaba.

Los hombres se miraron desconcertados y pronto descubrieron lo que pasaba. _"Vaya con la puta, pensábamos que serías capaz de reprimir tus sentimientos, cosas de tu oficio, ¿sabes? Anda levántate, debemos empezar a escribir el mensaje para que puedas darle nuevas instrucciones a tu chico."_

No sabían nada en Corporación Capsula. Pensaban que la parejita había decidido tener planes juntos, no se equivocaban pero no eran de la clase de planes que pasaban por sus mentes.

Al cabo de dos días, una carta llegó al buzón del familia Brief. Era un sobre cuyo remitente era Trunks, aunque la letra -la del sobre y carta- no era suya sino que recordaban a una escritura femenina.

"_Querida familia, _

_debo agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Nunca quise vuestra ayuda pero debido a ciertas circunstancias, Trunks y yo estamos en peligro y requerimos de ella. Ante todo, pedimos discreción ya que estamos en una situación bastante comprometida, por lo que nos gustaría que solamente Vegeta viniese a por nosotros. Estamos en las siguientes coordenadas, a Bra le sonarán bastante._

_Un abrazo, Rina."_

Vegeta tomó la nota con brusquedad y se puso en pie. Miró a su hija. _"Llévame a este sitio"_. Bra asintió con la cabeza asustada por la reacción de su padre y obedeció. Salieron de inmediato de la casa seguidos por Bulma que les pedía que no la dejasen atrás. Subieron a una aeronave y pusieron en el navegador los datos.

- No me creo que Trunks esté en peligro -se sincera la mujer.  
- La carta decía que estaban en una situación comprometida -recuerda su hija.- A lo mejor están rodeados de periodistas o algo así.  
- Eso es estúpido. ¿Para qué quieren que vaya entonces? -se enfurece.- Panda de inútiles...  
- ¡Papá! ¡No digas éso de Rina!

- Y de tu hermano sí, ¿no? -le riñe en broma Bulma.

Vegeta sonríe y se acomoda en el asiento. No quería transmitir su preocupación en público. Algo le debía estar pasando a Trunks para que no pudiese haber escrito una nota, además, muy en peligro no estaban si habían podido acercarse a un buzón de correo.

- Papá, ¿en qué piensas? -le pregunta su amada hija.  
- En nada.  
- Mientes fatal.


	8. Demencia Capítulo 8: La triste realidad

Ale, no haré más fanfics con capítulos, ¡os lo juro! XD Gracias por el apoyo y leer mis idas de olla sin pies ni cabeza (menudas caras se les debieron quedar a los que leyeron Bajo la Cascada). Ojo, subí hace nada el capítulo 7, a lo mejor ni lo habéis leído y es importante (y corto, sumamente corto). ¿Os gustan los saltos temporales de este fanfic? Pues en este capítulo lo vais a flipar XD Espero no dejarme nada por el camino porque es una trama cerrada.

Demencia; Capítulo 8: La triste realidad

Sostenía con sus manos el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que amaba. El cuello fue agarrado con la fuerza de un sayán y se había roto violentamente. Las lágrimas aún caían de los ojos de Rina, a pesar de estar muerta. A escasos metros estaba Vegeta, herido de gravedad, que estaba esperando el golpe final de su hijo. Un golpe final que no llegó pues la rubia se había interpuesto entre ambos tratando de enmendar su error. Pero la mente de Trunks hacía tiempo que no era suya. Él pensaba que era el príncipe sayano. Un príncipe que debía luchar por su pueblo y contra la amenaza de los terrícolas y de los rebeldes sayanos.

Los trufur que habían torturado a Rina estaban en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Su creación, el joven hipnotizado, se había rebelado en un acto de desconfianza fruto de su demencia. Trunks ya no diferenciaba quienes eran sus aliados y quienes sus enemigos.

Gohan, que había acudido al aumento de Ki de los guerreros Brief, estaba inconsciente entre los brazos de su hija, la cual estaba llena de magulladuras. Trunks hizo gala de un gran potencial que, bajo otras circunstancias, habría enorgullecido a su frío padre.

Una de las lágrimas de la chica fue deslizándose por su piel empalidecida hasta caer sobre la mano de su asesino haciéndole volver a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a su enamorada. La soltó por la sorpresa pero pronto la sujetaría entre sus musculosos brazos mientras la llamaba asustado. Vegeta se levantó sin bajar la guardia y retrocedió hasta la posición de su esposa y de su hija.

Le pasó la mano por su pelo y acarició su rostro. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y el joven comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. La abrazó con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

La luz empezó a bañar la escena. Había amanecido y el tímido sol entraba por el techo y las paredes destrozadas de la nave industrial.

El tumulto de seguidores tsufur se acercaba embravecido amenazando al grupo. Humanos contagiados por tsufur y que habían estado detrás de la farsa. Con un Vegeta y Gohan fuera de juego, la amenaza era real y preocupante.

Los astillados huesos de Pan serían un impedimento para que ésta volase con su querido padre. Trunks la había golpeado minutos antes con brutalidad y la había hecho chocar contra su propio progenitor. Se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada y ni tan siquiera sabía qué decirle a su madre de todo aquéllo, ¡ni tan siquiera sabía que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante! Ni tan siquiera sabía quién era realmente Rina.

Y Trunks seguía llorando contra ella.

- Trunks, levántate -oyó decirle a su padre-. Tenemos que ir al templo celestial para que curen a esa gente.  
- ¿Esa gente? -se preguntó confuso antes de levantar el rostro y ver a su alrededor.  
- ¡Vamos! -le gritó su hermana.  
- ¿Papá? ¿Qué te ha pasado? -pregunta confuso- ¿¡Gohan!?  
- Ayuda a esos dos -dijo su padre refiriéndose a los Son.- Nos vamos de aquí.

Sucedieron semanas después de la trágica muerte de Rina y del final de la amenaza tsufur. Un roto y destrozado Trunks volvía a su puesto de trabajo después de una baja médica.

- ¡Has vuelto! -le decía su hermana, que empezaba a trabajar en la oficina.  
- Sí, algo así -dijo impasible. Había cambiado desde que él mismo asesinó a su querida.  
- Mamá está loca de ganas de volver a casa y no volver a trabajar aquí. Dice que ya está muy vieja, ja, ja, ja.

Se sentó en su cómoda silla de Presidente y pronto recordaría las visitas de aquella joven rubia que lo volvía loco. El dulce olor inundaba sus fosas nasales llevándolo a un doloroso éxtasis. Recordaba el olor de aquella joven rubia que, aún después de muerta, lo volvía loco.

- Trunks... aún no estás bien, ¿verdad? -preguntaba una preocupada Bra.  
- Nunca podré estar bien, Bra. Maldito el día que te la encontraste.  
- Habrá un día que dirás lo mismo de otra mujer.  
- No, sabes que no. ¿Y si la persona que más amas desaparece? ¿serías capaz de re-emplazarla?

- No lo sé -y ella empezó a pensar en su padre, al que tanto amor profesaba.- No lo haría, pero tampoco me condenaría al sufrimiento.

- A veces sabes decir cosas muy profundas.  
- Cierto, tendré que decir una idiotez para contrarrestarlo -bromeó ella.  
- Empieza -le retó sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
- Si Pinocho dice "me crecerá la nariz", ¿qué le ocurrirá?

Trunks empezó a reírse.

- Pan también ha recibido el alta médica. Tenía los huesos hechos trizas -anuncia la peliazul.  
- Por mi culpa -se entristeció.

- Sabes que no. Si no fuera porque estabas hipnotizado jamás lo harías. Nadie te guarda rencor salvo tú mismo.

- Me debes una idiotez, sigues diciendo cosas demasiado sabias para venir de ti.

- Allá va la idiotez, ¿qué dirías si me siento atraída por papá?

- Muy buena Bra -responde entre carcajadas mientras ella sonríe con picardía.

- Oye, ¿crees que quedarán más tsufur en la tierra?

- No lo sé, pero aún así los prefiero a otros enemigos contra los que he luchado -explica.

- ¿Sí?

- Y a pesar de haberme arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía -susurra.


End file.
